Prodigal
by NightOwlHoot
Summary: Not sure where I am going with this story, purpose is to explore a different plot line if Annie had returned the gun Ryan gave her at the end of 5.03, also wanted to bring Annie, Arthur, and Joan together. Annie did a great deal for them in S4. When she was leaving HK, she was close to them as shown by the phone call she had while Joan was post-delivery.
1. Chapter 1

All characters created and developed by CA, just using my imagination to fabricate other plot lines.

Chapter 1 : The Gift

Back in apt after return from Venezuela. Annie has showered and is on her computer doing mundane things like checking her email and setting up accounts when she hears some noise at door, then two knocks. She looks and sees the package left at her door.

Amused by the package she discovered at her door that arrived in an envelope from McQuaid Security, Annie wondered how McQuaid located her residence. It's a little unsettling. She examined the package cautiously before opening it. Once she saw that it was a hand gun, a Beretta Px4 Storm to be specific, she lifted it out of the case and felt the weight of it in her hands. Annie smiled as she took aim with it, then paused as if she realized the implication of accepting the gift. She doesn't trust McQuaid at all, he offered to team up and help her capture Borz, but when she refused, he left her cuffed on the sidewalk. Of course, she didn't need him to get out of her predicament, but the fact that he made that move was disappointing and petty. Annie did not like McQuaid or any PMC she had come across as a covert operative for the CIA. They were all in the same bucket, brash, trigger happy, adrenalin junkies.

Annie kept thinking about what made McQuaid tick and what he was after with Borz. Clearly he was hiding something. But he did prove himself trustworthy when he helped her after she collapsed fighting Borz. She had successfully neutralized Borz, but collapsed as a result of the chase and fight. It was unfortunate that McQuaid had to learn of her condition, but if he had not come along when he did, she wasn't sure where she'd be now. Certainly if her agency found out, she'd be out of a job already. But McQuaid said it was none of the agency's business and his doctor helped her get the meds she needed to recover. She wasn't quite sure how long she could keep the agency from learning her secret and she hated being indebted to someone like McQuaid. She wasn't sure if he would use it against her like Eyal had warned. Her myocarditis was something that could be exploited.

Annie placed the beauty back in the case. She ran her fingers over the piece one last time before closing the case and putting it back in the envelope. She had made up her mind.

Knowing to not take risks on her own computer, Annie always used various hotel business centers to log on for cover. She goes to a big DC hotel, blending in as if she were a hotel guest, she logs online in the business center. Annie writes a message to Lisa Morton's doctor describing her recent collapse and asking if further tests need to be done. She also asks for a refill of her nitrate medication. While online she also writes a message to her old friend Eyal Levin, events unfurled so quickly upon her return that she had no chance to make contact with him. She left a message on a secure board they set up to let him know she was okay. She promised to check in with you periodically after saying good-bye in Jerusalem.

Back home before turning in with her chef's knife on her bedstand, Annie thinks to herself before falling asleep, that she better get herself a gun tomorrow.

The next morning, Annie is up early and ready to return to Langley to tackle a mountain of reports, debriefs about Venezuela and Columbia. All this meant working professionally with Auggie again. She both looked forward to it and had had pangs of guilt. She would have to continue to lie to him, someone she trusted, but she had no choice. He would be duty bound to report her condition and as her friend, he wouldn't want her to risk working in the field with her condition. But before work, she stops off at McQuaid Security with the package.

As soon as Annie walks into the building a very professionally dressed fresh faced young man greets her with a warm welcome. Annie ascertains that he is not just a receptionist, he is probably also some sort of security guard and probably recently discharged from one of the armed forces.

With a bright smile, he says, "Welcome to McQuaid Security, how may I help you?"

Right away Annie sees the numerous hidden cameras trained on the reception area. There were cameras outside, but the sheer number of cameras inside as well was telling to Annie. McQuaid was definitely into security.

Annie smiles at the receptionist and says, "I have something that belongs to Mr. McQuaid," while she places the package on the counter. As soon as Annie utters those words, two armed guards approach confiscating the package to put through security screening. Simultaneously, another suited guard politely, yet firmly asks Annie to follow him while leading her toward an unmarked door. Just then, Arthur Campbell walks into work flashing his recently issued ID. Arthur had not seen Annie since her return and is obviously surprised and happy to see her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" queries Arthur to the suited guard with his hand on Annie's elbow.

Annie is also glad to see Arthur and says, "I thought I heard a rumor about you working for McQuaid Securities, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself."

The security guard says, "Mr. Campbell, sir, do you know this woman?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Sir, she came with a suspicious package for Mr. McQuaid and upon inspection it contained a fire arm."

"I just wanted to return it to McQuaid, it belongs to him." says Annie.

Arthur knowing that Annie doesn't play games or have any nefarious motives, says, "Gentlemen, she's cleared and she's with me. Annie, it's so wonderful to see you back and well, come up to my office, I'm sure Joan can spare you for a few minutes (said with raised eyebrow).

Annie looks at Arthur and thinks of everything they had gone through because of Henry Wilcox and everything he had lost. She wished she had been able to help Teo. She would have liked to work with him more. His dedication though fueled by revenge and retribution gave him a drive that she not only admired, but drew from during her months in the dark. She told herself and if he could sacrifice family, a loving father, a chance at a real life, than she had nothing to complain about. He went years without any real connection or relationship except to the very terrorists he was trying to bring to justice. She above all understood loss, but she hadn't lost or given up nearly as much as Teo had. Back to Arthur's voice, telling her about how he knew McQuaid and why he took the job, she could sense that while he was happy, he still had sadness in his eyes.

Annie says to Arthur, "It's barely seven, you're up and out early for a new dad. Congratulations by the way!"

"Oh, you have to meet MacKenzie soon. He's been such a joy in our lives, makes everything worth it you know. Take it from an old geezer, don't wait too long to start your own family. He's been keeping me young, but the night wakings certainly don't do much to stave off aging."

Annie chuckles, but inside she knows that family of her own isn't in her future.

Meanwhile McQuaid, already in briefings and on international calls since 5:30 in the morning was alerted to the arrival of a blond woman dressed in the requisite CIA black pant suit stating she had something to return to him. Before even reviewing the security footage, his lips curled into his mischievous grin. He knew exactly who it was, and while he was disappointed, he wasn't surprised. He sent a text to his guards to show the blond to his office until he finished his conference call. The guards returned his text saying, the woman was now the guest of Arthur Campbell and was in his office.

Back at Arthur's office, Arthur looks at Annie shaking his head. He says, "So, you're back after, what was it, eight months away? How are you? I don't know first hand, but I've seen what being on your own, totally untethered can do to an operative. . ."

Annie responds, "You're referring to Helen?"

"Yes, Helen, Ben, Teo, and a couple of others still out there off book. I have no way to help them now that I am not with the agency, but you, I can help. Are you getting counseling through the agency? I know Joan has told you it's available."

Annie smiles, "Thank you Arthur, but I'm fine. I took a much needed vacation and decompressed." She didn't want to mention Henry's name, his name didn't deserve to be uttered in the presence of Arthur.

Arthur sighs and looks down, no one notices McQuaid as he stands near Arthur's doorway.

"Annie, you were, and are more than just one of my former operatives. Listen, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? You still haven't met MacKenzie and I know Joan would love to see you socially. How's seven tonight sound?"

"Seven sounds good to me Arthur! I'd love to meet your boy too," says McQuaid as he makes his entrance.

Annie turns around to see a smiling McQuaid.

Arthur, "Well, the more the merrier! I know the both of you have met under some stressful circumstances, tonight will be a chance to forget about all of that business."

" Uh, Arthur, thanks for the invitation, but shouldn't you check with Joan first?"

"Nonsense, she wanted you to meet MacKenzie ever since he was born, and she's so thrilled you are back, besides I'll probably be the one cooking, have been doing a lot of it recently with the new addition."

Annie pauses a bit, "Okay, Arthur, I'll be there at seven."

McQuaid addresses Arthur, "See you in the Alpha conference room in five minutes."

Then McQuaid turns to face Annie while flashing a grin and says, "You see, we're getting that dinner together after all." Annie rolls her eyes as she walks with McQuaid towards the elevators. She says, "I came to return this and remind you that I don't mix business and pleasure. Thank you, but I can procure my own gun."

McQuaid looks hurt and surprised, "Come on, consider it a thank you for getting me out of a hairy situation in Venezuela. You needed one and I thought this would look good on you. It's my personal favorite, I have one myself."

Annie holds out the gun case to McQuaid, "Yeah, I noticed you carry a Beretta Px4 Storm, but we got out together, no one owes anyone anything."

"Okay, have it your way, but one way or another you'll shoot this gun one day. Maybe when you see the light and come to work for me. I'm setting it aside for you," says McQuaid confidently.

"Don't hold your breath."

Annie walks away as McQuaid shouts towards her back, "I'm an ex-Seal, I can hold my breath a long time".

Annie holds up her hand making an okay sign as she continues to walk towards the elevators to head toward Langley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Back to Work**

Once at Langley, Annie gets to work on her after action reports on Maracaibo and getting into Columbia with McQuaid. She was always extremely detailed in her reports and she felt a pang of guilt as she left out the part about how she lost some time after tracking down Borz, but she had come this far and there was no going back. She began reading what Auggie found on Borz' contact from Latvia. She knows they are still digging on "The Postman" and trying to work on what else Borz had access to. She makes a list of avenues to explore, decides they need to look more into Oksana's contacts to see where they will lead and dig deeper on Khalid Ansari's business, bank accounts, and real estate holdings abroad and in the US. There was something missing. Annie takes notice when Auggie strolls into work at close to 9am. He walks towards her desk, she pretends not to notice until he is right next to her desk.

Auggie stops by and says, "Glad you are back, again. Seems like you never quite get settled in before stuff happens. Listen, we're working on a new NOC for you, all the details will be put in place by this afternoon. I'll call you when we're done."

" A new NOC? Do I really have time for that? There's a lot we need to run down."

" You're used to being alone and doing things your way, but don't forget this is Langley. Come on, enjoy the perks of a glamourous NOC!"

Annie's phone rings, it's Joan wanting to see her.

"I have to go."

"Me too, have to go work on getting you some glam shots."

Annie smiles, she missed his sense of humor.

Annie arrives at Joan's desk.

"So, looks like I'll be seeing you for dinner tonight," says Joan.

"Um, about that, if it's not a good night, I completely understand, Arthur asked and made it impossible for me to say no."

"No, tonight's good, but I wanted to ask you what you were doing at McQuaid Security."

"Didn't Arthur tell you?"

"No, I'm asking you."

Annie is thinking, here we go again, why did their work relationship always take this turn? Or maybe there was some tension between Arthur and Joan.

"I was going to work on that paperwork after I finished my after action report on Venezuela and Columbia. I know all gifts need to be reported to the agency. McQuaid sent me a gun because I had to ditch mine in Maracaibo. I went return it."

"Thank you Annie, talk to Auggie about getting issued a new gun. Do you know how McQuaid found your safehouse?"

"I don't know, he's in the security business and he has made it clear he has access to CIA files."

"Do you feel safe knowing he has your address?"

"I'm fine Joan, I need to get back to my reports."

"Annie, the real reason I called you over here wasn't to give you a hard time about Ryan's gift. Seems like you grew on him during your mission together. I know Ryan a bit, he's not one to lavish gifts on any woman. Bear that in mind. I see that you haven't made an appointment with the therapist yet. You returned after four months off the grid and circumstances called you into the field, but you have yet to finish your debriefs and evaluations. Also, all agents returning from extended periods under deep cover are required to go through therapy or as many needed to determine continued reliability and responsibility in the field. I took the liberty of making you an appointment for your first session this afternoon at 3PM."

"Joan do you really think now is the time for me to sit with a shrink when we have so much to run down? You know I am mentally able to handle the job."

"Now is exactly the time before we send you off into the field again. I'll see you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Therapy Session #1

Annie very reluctantly goes to the Office of Medical Services for her appointment with a clinical psychologist. She went through and passed a large battery of psychological tests before she was accepted for training at the Farm, but she had not spoken to a psychologist or any therapist extensively since. Most covert agents who faced as many unique threats and unpredictable stressful circumstances as Annie had the last couple of years would have been pulled from the field for extensive evaluations. The evaluations, debriefs, polygraphs after polygraphs, and therapy usually took months before the team of evaluators determined reliability in future clandestine missions.

Annie waits nervously in the waiting room. During that time she thought about how

therapy had been suggested to her numerous times, but never ordered. She always managed to avoid an appointment due to being assigned to time sensitive and critical missions. Annie knew that upon her return from being gone she'd go through debriefings, polygraphs, and psychological testing to evaluate her physical and mental well-being. Eyal had worked with her on beating polygraphs. They practiced questions and scenarios many times before she felt ready to return. She also expected to be given a physical when she returned, but banked on the fact that the internist wouldn't focus on her heart. She knew further tests would only be ordered if the primary doctor flagged something. She had a plan to distract and disarm the doctor so that he would gloss over her heart. She could only hope the plan would work.

The receptionist says, "Annie Walker? Dr. Young is ready to see you."

Annie takes a deep breath and stands up. She walks into the therapy office. It is a simple room with a desk and shelves and sitting area with a loveseat and two arm chairs. The art work is simple warm gradations of colors on three panels.

"Have a seat Annie."

"Thanks," says Annie as she chooses an armchair.

The therapist was a woman in her mid-40s. She was dressed casually in grey wool pants and a lavender sweater set. She said, "Hello Ms. Walker, My name is Susan Young, I squeezed you in as a favor to Joan Campbell. We only have about 15 minutes today. It's not a lot of time. In the future, we'll schedule you for 55-minute appointments."

"Um, thanks for making time."

"Our sessions will be strictly confidential except where matters of security trump that confidentiality. I have the highest clearance, you can feel free to discuss any details of your missions past and present. I have been given full access to your personnel files and all your case files. If any material evidence is revealed that may impact ongoing clandestine operations or endanger assets or other operatives, I am obligated to report them to your superiors. We're here to talk and make sure you have not been negatively impacted by your past missions to the point where you can't adequately fulfill your duties as a covert operative."

"What were your thoughts when Joan ordered you here?"

"I thought I was here to talk about tracking down and taking out Henry Wilcox and the time I was off the grid?"

"We're here to talk about everything since you left the Farm, since you last sessions. I reviewed your files and I must say, I was surprised by how little there was to read considering all stressful situations you have endured."

Annie stammers, "Um, I've been busy?"

"I see that, I really do have to speak with Joan about her decisions to place you back in the field without being properly debriefed. I've seen many covert operatives come back with PTSD, anxiety, depression, excessive drinking, drug addition, or all of the above"

"None of those apply to me, Ma'am."

"Well, we'll determine that during our sessions together"

"Let's get back to our first question. Can you tell me about how you felt when Joan ordered you here?"

"That's not exactly the question you asked me initially. Your question was about my thoughts not my feelings."

"Impressive Annie, you are obviously an intelligent, detailed, and specific in your observations."

"My thoughts were, I have more pressing matters on my plate and as for my feelings, I felt annoyed that I had to stop analyzing our evidence."

"Interesting choice in words, you chose the word annoyed. . . any other feelings?"

"I have served this agency, this country, and by served, I mean I have hunted and killed to complete my missions. My head is clear, there are no issues that affect my work. I know this is a formality and you are asking valid questions, what can we do to move this along?"

"For today, we're out of time. Next time, let's explore your feelings about having to attend these sessions and your own assessment of your readiness for the field. We'll have a lot longer to delve deep next time."

Annie gets up with a weak smile. She heads towards the door after saying good-bye to Dr. Young.


End file.
